Fairly Oddlove
by Possibledogcat
Summary: Timmy is in love with Trixie and what he doesn't know is that Trixie is in love with him too.
1. Default Chapter

Fairly OddLove  
  
By:Possibledogcat  
  
All characters appearing in this story are copyright of Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was an ordinary morning at the Turner house Timmy was still asleep   
  
and his fish swam out of their castle and that's when they were getting  
  
ready to give Timmy his wake up call.  
  
"Ready Cosmo?" said one fish.  
  
"Ready Wanda." said the other.  
  
That's when they both raised up their wands and they both turned into   
  
Their fairy forms and pulled out alarms which gave out a really loud  
  
sound which made Timmy jump out of his bed.  
  
"Do you guys always have to be that loud when you wake me up?" said  
  
Timmy.  
  
"We just don't want you to be late for school Timmy" said Wanda.  
  
"Yeah the last time you were late it was raining and the kids played  
  
dodgeball in gym wet vs dry," said Cosmo.  
  
"Please don't remind me," said Timmy.  
  
"Okay I won't," said Cosmo.  
  
After Timmy had breakfast he went out to the bus stop and got  
  
on the bus and sat down with Chester and AJ. The bus came to a stop and  
  
that's when Trixie Tang the girl that Timmy loved stepped on to  
  
the bus.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen the beautiful and popular Trixie Tang," announced the bus driver.  
  
Everyone clapped as Trixie walked by except Timmy who was staring at Trixie in a love struck   
  
gaze.  
  
"Hi Trixe, said Timmy do you want to-?"  
  
"Not worthy," said Trixie.  
  
"Darn it," said Timmy looking down sadly.  
  
"Timmy you should just give up she's never going to notice you," said AJ.  
  
"Im never going to give up, I know it'll happen someday," said Timmy.  
  
"Oh give us a break youv'e tried being popular, a film maker, heck you've tried just about   
  
youv'e tried just about every trick in the book to get Trixie to notice you," said Chester.  
  
Later on in class Mr. Crocker was talking to the class but Timmy wasn't paying attention he  
  
was drawing pictures of Trixie in his notebook and looking over at her and that's when Cosmo  
  
and Wanda both appeared on Timmy's notebook.  
  
"Hey that's a really good picture your doing there Timmy," said Wanda.  
  
"You really do like her don't you Timmy," said Cosmo.  
  
"Like her, I love her," said Timmy.  
  
"Well if you really feel that way about her why don't you just tell her?" said Wanda.  
  
"Because I'm too afraid," said Timmy.  
  
"Turner! said Crocker, if your done drawing in your notebook would you be kind enough   
  
to answer the math question."  
  
Timmy looked up at the board and saw that it was a long division question and all that he could  
  
do was guess.  
  
"Uh 2?" said Timmy.  
  
"Wrong, F," said Crocker slapping down a paper with a red F on it.  
  
Trixie looked over and couldn't belive that Crocker always gave Timmy F's she knew that Timmy  
  
was a good kid he was nice to his friends but alot of other kids picked on him but she really  
  
liked Timmy.  
  
"I wish that there was a way to tell Timmy how I feel," said Trixie.  
  
"What?" said Tad and Chad.  
  
"Nothing" said Trixie.  
  
She looked down at her notebook and started drawing her own picture of Timmy in it surrounded  
  
by hearts and spelled out the words Trixie loves Timmy.  
  
To be continued............ 


	2. Chapt2

All characters appearing in this story are copyright of Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After class everyone went to lunch, Timmy looked over at the popular table and  
  
noticed that Trixie wasn't sitting there he turned around to go sit with   
  
Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay but stopped when he noticed Trixie standing   
  
right in front of him.  
  
"Hi Timmy," said Trixie.  
  
"Trixie your talking to me?" said a surprised Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could sit with you?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Sure" said Timmy.  
  
The two walked over to a table and started chating but while they were talking  
  
Timmy's friends couldn't believe it,Trixie Tang was talking to Timmy Turner   
  
and neither could Trixie's friends.  
  
"So your dad own a really big business," said Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, he owns a car company that makes alot of money and he always donates  
  
to charity," said Trixie.   
  
"I don't believe it Timmy and Trixie are actually talking, you owe me five   
  
bucks," said Chester to Aj.  
  
"That's really nice of him," said Timmy.  
  
"Wow who ever knew that Trixie would ever talk to Turner," said Chad.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought that Trixie would alway ignore him," said Tad.  
  
"You know sometimes I can't believe that Mr. Crocker always gives you F's on  
  
all your tests and on every question he asks you and that crazy oppession   
  
with hunting fairy godparents.  
  
"Uh yeah that is crazy," said Timmy starting to break out into a cold sweat.  
  
Trixie looked over and saw Timmy sweating and looked down at his pink and   
  
green milk cartons and couldv'e sworn that she saw faces on them.  
  
"Timmy are you okay? You're sweating," said Trixie.  
  
Timmy looked down and noticed that Cosmo and Wanda were gone and hoped that  
  
Trixie didn't notice that they were gone.  
  
"Me? Im fine just a little hot that's all."  
  
"Well okay see you later Timmy," said Trixie and before she left she planted  
  
a quick kiss on his cheek and walked off while smiled lovingly at her.  
  
After school Timmy walked home and up to his room where Cosmo and Wanda both  
  
appeared in his room.  
  
"Boy that was a close one," said Wanda.  
  
"Yeah Trixie almost noticed us," said Cosmo.  
  
"She almost did didn't she but did you see her kiss me?" said Timmy.  
  
Timmy flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about  
  
Trixie and over at Trixie's house Trixie was writing in her diary writing  
  
about her day and when she closed she let out a sigh and said "Timmy is  
  
such a sweet boy I hope I can tell him how I feel someday."  
  
She layed down on her bed and slowly fell asleep and she dreamt about Timmy.  
  
To be contiued........ 


	3. Chapt3

I do not own the Faily Oddparents all other characters are copyright of   
  
Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day it was Saturday and Timmy was at the mall with his friends and   
  
they were talking to him about his conversation with Trixie yesterday.  
  
"So dude what was with you and Trixie talking to each other yesterday?" asked  
  
Chester.  
  
"Yeah Timmy, Trixie usually never talks to you," said AJ.  
  
"Well it sounded like Trixie really wanted to talk to me and we had a real  
  
nice conversation," said Timmy.  
  
Chester and AJ just stood there and stared at him still unable to believe that  
  
Trixie Tang would talk to someone that wasn't even popular let alone kiss him  
  
on the cheek.  
  
"Hey guys look at this Crash Nebula meets The Crimson Chin is out on video,"  
  
said Chester.  
  
"Cool," said Timmy.  
  
While the boys were at the video store Trixie was next store at the comic   
  
book store in her boy disguise looking at comics and thinking about her   
  
conversation with Timmy yesterday.   
  
While she was looking at The Crimson Chin vs Skull Squisher she noticed that Timmy and his   
  
friends were walking into the store and she hoped that they would recognize her in her boy  
  
disguise.  
  
"Wow The Crimson Chin vs Skull Squisher this looks real cool," said Timmy grabbing a copy.  
  
Timmy looked over at a boy who was wearing a red hat, purple shirt, red pants, and white shoes  
  
and he knew that it was Trixie in disguise. Timmy new that Trixie liked comic books from when  
  
he was Timantha to try and find a gift for her.  
  
"Hey do you know who that guys is?" asked AJ.  
  
"Uh, no I don't," said Timmy.  
  
Trixie looked over at Timmy and it almost looked like that Timmy knew her secret but if he did  
  
she knew that he would keep her secret. Trixie paid for her comic book and walked out of the  
  
store to go change back into her other clothes.  
  
When Trixie was done she went into the beauty salon and while her hair was being blown dried  
  
she looked at her comic book and she thought about the time when she teamed up with Timmy and  
  
his friends to help defeat the Nega Chin and his henchmen.  
  
"Hey guys look there's Trixie Tang," said Timmy looking over at the beauty salon.  
  
"Oh brother, don't tell us your'e going to come up with another crazy idea to impress her,"  
  
said Chester.  
  
"No I think that she already notices me," said Timmy.  
  
"Thank goodness," said AJ.  
  
Later on Trixie was walking home when she felt a drop of water on head and looked up at the sky  
  
and that's when she realized that it was starting to rain and she started to run and it started  
  
to rain harder.  
  
"No way this could get any worse," said Trixie, that's when a car drove by and splashed water   
  
to her completly soaking her.  
  
"I stand correct."  
  
Trixie knew that her house was still six blocks away and it was raining very hard and that's   
  
she noticed the Turner house and decided to go in and stay until the rain had stopped. She  
  
walked up to the door rang the door bell and Mrs. Turner answered.  
  
"Why Trixie come in you shouldn't be outside when it's raining this hard," said Mrs. Turner.  
  
Trixie walked inside and sat her bags down and when Timmy came down stairs he couldn't believe  
  
who he saw in his house, Trixie Tang.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	4. Chapt4

I do not own the Fairly Oddparents, all other characters are copyright of   
  
Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Timmy couldn't believe it Trixie Tang the most popular girl in school was in   
  
his house.  
  
"Uh Trixie hi," said Timmy.  
  
"Hi Timmy," said Trixie.  
  
Trixie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and Timmy came  
  
and sat on the couch with her, the two remained silent for a moment and then  
  
they both started to talk to each other.  
  
"So Trixie what have you been doing lately?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Oh nothing much just went shopping at the mall, you?" asked Trixie.  
  
"I was at the mall too I bought Crash Nebula meets The Crimson Chin, wanna  
  
watch it?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Sure" said Trixie, Timmy put the tape in and they both sat on the couch  
  
watching it.  
  
"I'll bring you two some snacks," said Mrs. Turner.  
  
"Okay Mom," said Timmy.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Turner," said Trixie once Mrs. Turner brought out a tray of   
  
popcorn and soda.  
  
While they were drinking their soda Timmy looked over at Trixie and admired  
  
how beautiful she looked, her beautiful blue eyes, and her beautiful long  
  
black hair.  
  
Trixie looked over at Timmy and gazed at how cute he was until she looked   
  
over at his fish that were strangely staring back at her and it almost  
  
looked like they had crowns on and their faces looked like the ones that  
  
were on the milk cartons yesterday.  
  
"Cosmo do you think that Trixie might actually love Timmy?" asked Wanda.  
  
"I don't know but if she does you know what that means," said Cosmo.  
  
While Cosmo and Wanda were talking Timmy and Trixie were having their own  
  
conversation.  
  
"That was a real good movie Timmy."  
  
"Yeah it was, The Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula work great together," said  
  
Timmy.  
  
Trixie giggled and placed her hand on Timmy's and looked deep into his eyes  
  
and while they were both looking at eachother they didn't realize that  
  
Mr. and Mrs.Turner were looking over at the couch at the two of them and  
  
so were Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet," said Mrs. Turner.  
  
"Yeah it reminds me of when we were on our first date," said Mr. Turner.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda watched as Timmy and Trixie slowly moved closer and closer  
  
until they were interuppted by Timmy's dad.  
  
"Ohhh this is gold I can make a new movie documentary "When Our Son and   
  
Popular girl fall in Love."  
  
"Dad!"   
  
"Get back in here you, you ruined a perfectly romantic moment," yollered   
  
Timmy's mom.  
  
Mrs. Turner pulled her husband into the kitchen by the ear to talk to him   
  
about interupting his son and his friend.  
  
"Wow I guess we shouldv'e seen that coming," said Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that your Dad would do something like that but you  
  
have to admit that was pretty funny," said Trixie.  
  
"Yeah you should see what happens when he gets mad at the Dinkleburgs next  
  
door," said Timmy.  
  
Timmy and Trixie continued to chat but what they didn't know that Cosmo and  
  
Wanda had a little surprise for the two of them.  
  
to be contiued.......... 


	5. Chapt5

I do not own the Faily Oddparents, all other characters are copyright of   
  
Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Timmy and Trixie were both just sitting down on the couch chatting until they  
  
decided to reveal secrets about eachother and one secret that they were both  
  
going to find amazing.  
  
"Um Timmy can you keep this a secret?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Sure what is it?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well what any of my friends don't know is that when I'm at the mall I dress  
  
up like a boy and sneak into the comic book store to buy comics," said Trixie.  
  
"So what's one of your secrets?"  
  
"Well my secret is I already know about that, you see that girl named Timantha  
  
you hung out with before she was me I understand if you don't want to talk  
  
to me anymore," said Timmy.  
  
"You already knew that's great now I know that I'll always have a friend like  
  
you," said Trixie.  
  
"You mean your'e not mad?" said a surprised Timmy.  
  
"No of course not and here's another secret," said Trixie "Even though it   
  
looks like I never notice you I've alway have and the truth is Timmy Turner  
  
I love you."  
  
"You do! wow I love you too Trixie."  
  
And that's when the two looked at eachother and slowly moved closer until  
  
their lips finally touched and they were both in a deep kiss and when they  
  
finally pulled apart they heard a voice from behind Timmy.  
  
"Aw congradulations sweetie you finally got Trixie's attention."  
  
Timmy turned around and floating behind him in their fairy forms were Cosmo  
  
and Wanda.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda what are you doing you know your'e not supposed to reveal your  
  
selves to others now you have to go away forever," yollered Timmy.  
  
"Whoa hold on there sport we don't have to go away," said Cosmo.  
  
"You don't?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Timmy are those fairy godparents?" asked Trixie.  
  
Timmy looked over at Trixie and nodded yes and couldn't believe that they  
  
revealed themselves right before her.  
  
"Why don't you have to go away?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well according to the rules when another child falls in love with a kids  
  
who has fairy godparents and if they love them with an open heart the  
  
godparents can reveal themselves to him/her and stay and grant wishes to her  
  
too," explained Wanda.  
  
"Wow really?" said Timmy.  
  
"Yes," came a large booming voice and that's when out of nowhere the toughest  
  
fairy in the universe appeared Jorgen VonStrangle.  
  
"Who is that?" asked a confused Trixie.  
  
"I am Jorgen VonStrangle the most toughest fairy in the universe," yollered  
  
Jorgen.  
  
"Jorgen what are you doing here?" asked Wanda.  
  
Jorgen looked at Timmy and Trixie and said, "I'm here because this is the   
  
first time that this has happened in 12,000 years."  
  
"It is," said Timmy.  
  
"Yes and know you two must sign here in the Book of Fairy History."  
  
A large book came out of the sky and it opened up to a page and two quil  
  
pens appeared in front of Timmy and Trixie and they both signed their names  
  
in it.  
  
"And now puny human girl you must never ever tell anyone of me or these two  
  
fairies," said Jorgen then in a flash of light he dissapeared.  
  
"Wow that was weird," said Trixie.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda heard Timmy's parents coming and they both returned to their  
  
fish forms and dove into their bowl.  
  
"Timmy, Trixie is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Turner.  
  
"Everything's a okay Mom."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Well okay would you like to stay for dinner Trixie?" asked Mrs. Turner.  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Turner," said Trixie.  
  
When Mrs. Turner was gone Cosmo and Wanda returned to normal and floated   
  
to Timmy and Trixie.  
  
"So Trixie since your'e Timmy's girlfriend now are there any wishes you want  
  
us to grant you?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Just wish it and will grant it," said Cosmo.  
  
"Yeah, I wish that Timmy and me were at the beach watching the sunset," said  
  
Trixie.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda both raised up their wands and the two children both   
  
disappeared and reappeared at a beach near the ocean.  
  
"It's really beautiful isn't Timmy," said Trixie looking at the sunset.  
  
"Yeah you are," said Timmy.  
  
The two of them looked at eachother again and they shared another deep and  
  
passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked this story just wait for the sequel   
  
Fairly Oddlove2: Love Battle. 


End file.
